User talk:Punarbhava
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Punarbhava page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ooswesthoesbes (Talk) 08:13, February 5, 2013 Welcome! I have reacted :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:54, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you so much! Punarbhava (talk) 14:03, February 6, 2013 (UTC) The GP supports gay equality and LGBT rights. 77topaz (talk) 18:57, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you very much! Punarbhava (talk) 22:09, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Btw, just an FYI, if you don't identify with a specific part of the economic spectrum, you'll end up being counted as centrist in elections more than likely, but according to your profile page and party page, you appear to socially progressive, economically right, and environmentally green. There are other factors and scales and what not, but pretty much everyone falls somewhere on social, economic, and environmental policies. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 20:44, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for your genuine concern. Obviously, if I had to be a member of a traditional or "new traditional" political party, it would be the socialist green party. I do find fault with the existing socialist, progressive, liberal and green parties, though. I also reject the progressive tradition - I do not want Reboot to be a part of it. Partly because the progressive ideology has CAUSED the crisis Reboot rebels against. That is why I do not want Reboot, or myself, to be labeled "progressive" or "socialist". If you insist on labeling, you can go for "radical", "egalitarian", "deep ecologist", "biocentrist". The point is that our beliefs are a total rejection of the consensus held by ALL other viable parties in the spectrum. We are the party that is traditionally not viable in politics, because we rebel against the very system. Reboot, however, is about to TRY to change the system radically. There is no harm in trying :). Thank you for your interest. Punarbhava (talk) 22:09, February 6, 2013 (UTC) ::And I apologize if I gave the wrong impression. We are far from centrist. In fact, we are radicals. But friendly radicals, nevertheless ;) Punarbhava (talk) 22:23, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :::So, what do you mean by radical change? --Quarantine Zone (talk) 22:42, February 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well. Try to imagine a different society. Try to imagine that humans' activities do not cause massive damage to the environment. Try to imagine that economy as something that requires constant growth, no longer exists. That we fit economy in the domain of ecology. I don't mean "green economy" (because that's a hoax). What I mean is that all economic activities must take place within the boundaries of what is environmentally sustainable. That would be a very, very different society that ours, wouldn't it? We can't achieve that by just moving forward in our semi-protectionist, "free market", capitalist, consumerist, individualist, progressive society. No. We need to really break with some of the things that are so extremely "self-evident" to us. Like: I expect to get rich. Like: I expect to buy land and build a villa on it. Like: I expect Lovia's economy to constantly grow. Like: if we put aside some wild land, we're saving the environment. Punarbhava (talk) 07:44, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to Lovia! I am very interested in your movement. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:30, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you so much! Punarbhava (talk) 07:44, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Fellow progressive I am congressman Marcus Villanova and leader of the Labour Party, please join our party as we contain the same exact goals of environmentalism and progressivism to help the people on the earth :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:01, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :Namaste Marcus! I do believe you and I would form strong coalition partners when fighting for progressive issues in Congress. I won't join your party, though, because with Reboot I really want to go beyond all of the things the existing parties are proposing. Like: abolish land ownership? Like: rethink import and export drastically? Like: re-organize our country politically? Punarbhava (talk) 07:46, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Maybe a tad late for the elections xD, where you could have gained some seats in Congress. But your party lies on the far-left, which our party is more progressive and social democracy. But while a coalition is out due to membership, a merger is always open. Still best of wishes to your great movement. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:42, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Perhaps you should revive the Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist). You sound like an excellent fit for it. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:54, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Idk, he doesn't quite fit in any party... He's closest to CPL.nm, but he could be put in LP as well. I don't see why he needs the radical reform. Lovia is pretty stable. We have good relations with close countries and fairly strong economy. The population is going up steadily, and inflation isn't too much of a problem. He would have been good for pre-civil war time. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 18:06, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello from Marcel Cebara! I am a Lovian political activist and have recently read Reboot's drafted Marriage Equality Bill. I would like to register my support for it and believe it would help Lovia become a better society. Thank you and I look forward to working with/supporting Reboot Frijoles333 (talk) 21:43, March 26, 2013 (UTC) User:Frijoles333 Marriage Law I saw you took away "1. If the Governor refuses to appoint someone to solemnize the marriage, the Deputy Governor should appoint someone; if the Deputy Governor refuses as well, the couple can have their marriage solemnized in another state." It was actually a compromise which still enabled gay people to marry and at the same time giving Christian politicians an exemption on grounds of conscience. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:21, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :When someone applies for public office, he or she should be well aware of his civil duties. He or she does not act in his or her own name, right? But as a "representative of the law". I was unsure about this change myself, but I believe it's for the better. I wouldn't want gay or lesbian couples to be refused marriage service if they live in a predominantly conservative area. Punarbhava (talk) 08:24, February 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, there's a Dutch term called gewetensbezwaar. Probably there's no English equivalent for that. I can't describe it in English really... Anyway, I believe the system is fair, because nobody has their lifestyle hurt (Christians can have a government job, all gay couples can marry). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:29, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :::I suppose you could be right. I will try to put it back in the bill, in some form. Thanks. Punarbhava (talk) 18:32, February 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::I still think this law is unneeded. Gay marriage is already legal. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 18:55, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::You are absolutely right, QZ. The rewriting of the Marriage Act is to change some minor things, unrelated to same-sex marriage. It is something I and Ooswethoesbes stumbled upon, and we found that some parts are a bit odd or outdated. So that's what we're changing here. A gay discrimination act is also in the works :) Punarbhava (talk) 07:37, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi Punarbhava, just wanted to say you have my full support with your marriage equality bill. Good luck in the future and best wishes to reboot. If there's anything I can do to pass this law just tell me Frijoles333 (talk) 21:51, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello. The community would like to meet you so I would like to invite you to the Chat. Please click here :Sorry, but I just get a blank screen... Punarbhava (talk) 07:43, February 8, 2013 (UTC) ::If the page is blank, it means that nobody is on chat, but please, drop in again sometime :) --Quarantine Zone (talk) 18:02, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Citizenship Hi. I won't be here tomorrow, but I would really like to become a citizen. So here is my info, if you need it: * Name: Elk Punarbhava * Gender: male * Address: 21 Discovery Avenue, Little Frisco, Noble City Thanks in advance. Punarbhava (talk) 07:55, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :Hello. Would it be possible to be made a citizen? I would love to participate in public life in Lovia :). Thank you so much! Punarbhava (talk) 17:24, February 17, 2013 (UTC) You have new messages at Kunarian's talk page by Happy65. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 14:04, February 19, 2013 (UTC) "Unlike all the other establishments in the street"? Why's that? 77topaz (talk) 18:50, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :Well, simply, because if the Auerbach Alley is made car-free, the establishments between the Alley and the McCrooke Avenue can still be reached by car via the Avenue, and the Gofood/Fanting/Cajun Lobster House can still be reached on the Jameson's Crossing. That's all I meant by it :). Punarbhava (talk) 22:22, February 20, 2013 (UTC) I wouldn't make so much plans for the Green Pathway if I were you. There are some plans to connect Clave Rock with East Hills by train :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:46, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :Huh, that's a pity. I mean, I like railways of course. But I also like rail trails ^^. Punarbhava (talk) 07:53, February 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, it's possible to relocate the Railway Halt to the southern edge of Clave Rock, actually enlarging the rail trail. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:58, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :::You are my hero, Oos . Who do I need to contact to arrange that? Who operates the railway? Punarbhava (talk) 09:52, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :::The Governor of Sylvania (Kunarian) as well as the Minister of Transportation (Wabba The I), I think. 77topaz (talk) 21:46, February 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yes, indeed :) But I should wait until we know whether we really want to extend the railway to East Hills :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:11, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::Alright! Punarbhava (talk) 06:36, February 22, 2013 (UTC) chat chat please for further explanation. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 08:50, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Merger Not politically, but newspaper wise! My company Villanova Inc. runs Nova Times a newspaper dating back to 2010, but has since gone inactive. But I want to know if we could merge the two papers, Our Earth Bulletin being the other. Basically it would keep the name Our Earth Bulletin, but be supported and funded in part by Villanova Inc. So do you want to? Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:17, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :Great idea Marcus! Before we do this, I would like to know how that's gonna work, organization-wise. Currently, the Bulletin is run as a coop: the employees all own an equal share of the company. If we merge, what do we become then? A coop? A coop where Villanova Inc. owns 50% of the shares? Punarbhava (talk) 16:44, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ::50% would be fine, both of us writing for it! I'll make the changes to my respective pages. Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:58, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Great! I would just like to ask you one favor: can I stay on as editor-in-chief? :) Punarbhava (talk) 17:00, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay, go ahead. If I don't like the new position, I could just move the Free Society around myself. 77topaz (talk) 18:44, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Is it possible we do another merger with reboot merging into Labour. We have the same viewpoints and could see greater growth together. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:14, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I think that Reboot fits better into CPL.nm actually, but for my personal political benefit I think it would be great for it to join Labour. Do it Hava!--Quarantine Zone (talk) 01:37, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Well Labour is Socialist, we got rid of the center-left elements and shifted to social democracy, progressivism and socialism. And we're pretty much the sucessor to the CPL.nm throne. So If your serious It'd be glad to see you on board :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:39, March 25, 2013 (UTC) I thought we had decided to let CPL.nm bleed to death :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:45, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah but i decided to dig up the body and drain its life force. So we're still in part, CPL.nm and they still hold a seat in the Sylvania State Council, Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:00, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Also hopefully you stay active! Itd be a shame to see great skills as in the marriage re-write leave so soon! Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:28, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I though Punarbhava had made it clear he didn't want to be part of any of the already-established parties. :P 77topaz (talk) 03:24, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Even if he did say this, it is more logical for him to join labour or CPL.nm. He fits well into both of them. It would give him more representation I think in Congress as he would receive votes from others in the party. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 23:35, March 28, 2013 (UTC) What's all this with wanting mergers into big parties again? I think Punarbhava will achieve more of their own (quite revolutionary) ideas by being an independent or having their own party. Punarbhava is not CPL.nm or Labour in my opinion, but has a very unique and different viewpoint that he should put all his effort into and not be distracted by partisanship or an attempted absorption by the Labour party. However that's my take on it. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 09:02, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :Also Hava, could you fill in the information for the Our Earth Bulletin on the Newspapers in Lovia page. Currently we've got the Bulletin down as being created in 2013, owned by you and Villanova inc. mainly and being an environmentalist and centre-leftist paper. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 09:13, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey, are you still around? :( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:34, May 27, 2013 (UTC) =Citizenship Refresh= Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please '''refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March' to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 1''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''1 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 13:01, February 17, 2017 (UTC)